


She Didn't Run Away.

by KuriChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Love, Depression, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Step-parents, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriChan/pseuds/KuriChan
Summary: I have looked everywhere for my twin sister Amelia. But I won't lose hope. I know she didn't run away. I'm sure she's fighting to come back. Nobody saw anything that night. Not even a glimpse. Just like that. Gone. Two weeks. But I won’t stop looking until I have found her. I will never stop looking until I know where my sister is.





	She Didn't Run Away.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads this, then I hope you enjoy it ^o^

I despise it when I hear people saying that she was such a kind and happy girl. Was? She's not dead. She didn’t run away either. I know her better than anyone else. Amelia is my twin sister. She would never do that! The search parties disintegrated within a week. I'm surprised. Just how fast some people can lose hope. I hope she's alright. And safe. I need to do something. Anything. I need to bring her home. I won't let anyone look down on my family with pity anymore. No one knows what happened. But I know that she's still out there. Yes, its been two weeks since her disappearance, but there's still a chance she's still fighting. I'm sure of it. 

Amelia seemed to be feeling down the day she disappeared. We were all at home at the time, but no one asked her what was wrong. I thought it was best to give her some personal space. I wish I didn't. I'm such a stupid person. I should have done something. I should have talked to her. Something. Anything. But then again it couldn't be the reason she why disappeared. It couldn't. Could it? No. She never left the house, I didn't see her. No one did. But as the morning sun bled across the horizon, she was not in the house. Maybe someone does know what happened. If they do... Please bring her back to us. Whoever has my sister. Please! Please take me instead.

Our mother has become a shadow of her former self. She hasn't been the same. The strength in her is diminishing. You can see it on her face. Heavy bags have formed under her eyes and her irises have lost their heavenly glow. I don't know what to do. Nothing I say seems to rekindle her spirit. Stepfather hasn't been much of help. He too has become distant from himself. He's no longer around that often. He only comes back at night or late in the morning, intoxicated. I have tried stepping up. I'm only 11, but I do whatever I can. Mother no longer likes to do the gardening, so I must make sure the plants are healthy. I need her to eat the baked beans and toast I make for her. Sometimes, she takes a couple of bites, but that's not enough. 

_________________________________________  
My friends Are useless. I see it now. They don't know what it's like, they have yet to taste bitterness. They are in this completely different universe altogether. Nothing has changed. Nothing. Yes, they acted sorry for me just for a little while, but the whole matter was quickly ushered to back of their minds. Same schedules. Same silly complaints. Same nonsense. Except that I no longer visit their places anymore. They honestly don't care about each other let alone my sister. Too self-absorbed. Fake. I see it now.  
"So, losing hope is supposed to help me move on?" I skeptically ask, flicking my pencil against the table's leg.  
My teacher thinks that my grades are getting shabby. She's the only one at the moment who cares about that. She's horrible enough as a teacher and now she won’t leave me be. I don't think she can understand what I'm going through, because everything about her contrasts me. I don't blame her. The sincerity in her eyes is faked. My other classmates already left; I need to get to my mother. I continue flicking my pencil on the leg of the desk, shifting my gaze between her, her mouth and the little clock next to her.

Mother hasn't been well today either. She was crying on me and Amelia's' bedroom floor. It tore my heart to see her like that. She tries to hide her sorrow. But there's no use. Her stinging red eyes swelling with water once more. Her teeth gritted tightly as she covers her face. It hurts to see her so sad. There’s nothing I can do. There’s nothing. So I gently usher her towards the bathroom so she can wash her face. When I turn on the tap, she glares at it silently. Only after a couple of seconds, she cups her hands. I hug her slightly then leave her alone.

When I reach downstairs, I see Henry- my stepfather. He was crouching next to the bookshelf. Staring blankly at the books me and Amelia share. I crouched down next to him, gawking at him. He didn’t seem to be intoxicated but he barely noticed me. and he had a shopping bag filled with something inside. Tuna cans. I could make something with them. I tried taking it from him, although it was no use, as he at once stood up and head his way to the kitchen. I followed him and saw him empty the bag and leave the house.  
I watched him shut the front door, shrugged and held one of the cans to open it. Its paper wrapping covered in dark smudges and the top had a dent in it. Upon opening it smelt quite off. I didn't even need to check the expiry date to know it had past well after its best before date. Disgusting. 

There was a sudden sharp sound. I couldn’t tell where it came from. It was if someone had dropped something. I quickly moved to the living room. Nothing. I made my way upstairs. Nothing. Silence. Mother was in bed. She seemed fine. Well fine as she could be. So I made my way down again. Nothing. I stood still. The atmosphere felt chilly. I couldn’t hear anything. Not a single sound. Save for my timid breathing.

_________________________________________________  
When my stepfather came back home, I let him know I was going to my friend- Blake's place. Well, he didn’t know I ditched him and the rest of his mates a couple of days ago, however, I was heading towards their house anyways. I walked past his block as quickly as I could; I could see Blake seated on his bike, staring at me. His menacing eyes burning my soul. Hell, I wish he wasn’t there.

“Oy! Where are you going?” Blake demanded, looking me up and down, most likely appalled by the fact I still had my uniform on.  
I didn’t answer. It wasn’t any of his business. I kept on walking, pretending to not even acknowledge his existence. He followed me. I could hear him pedaling. It made shivers rush up my spine. So I continued walking. This time my strides were brisker. It almost turned into a jog. Before I knew it I was running through the cold air. It was of no use. I can’t outrun a boy with a bike. He halted in front of me, standing on his feet abruptly.

“I asked ya, where are ya going?” Blake demanded again.

“None of your business…” I reply, staring back at him.

I felt so small.

“Oh? I’ll just tell ya dad then!” Blake responded, taking a step towards me.

Henry isn’t my dad. But I didn’t tell him that. He already knew.

“Go then!” I try to sound intimidating. But I felt so small.

“I know where you’re heading, you’re going to the forest aren’t you?” 

I don’t respond, instead, I walk past him. 

“Aren’t you?” Blake repeats. “You’re going to look for Amelia- Aren’t you?”

I remain steadfast but I still hear his taunts.

“Ivan! Amelia is dead!" Blake scoffs.

“Amelia is not dead!!!” I shout, feeling my heartburn.

"Fine! She just doesn’t wanna be found! Give up already!” He answers back.

"She didn't run away either!"

“How do you know? Jeez! Why do you have to be such an annoying fool! Maybe that’s why she’s gone! To escape from you!” 

I bite my lower lip; trotting angrily away from him. He doesn’t follow me, but he carries on huffing.  
________________  
At the back of my mind, the forest is like an unsorted scatter of long dark pencils spiking up into the sky. As I move, the forest moves with me. Something moved. I stop. After a couple of seconds, I step forward. It moves again. I take a step back. Its too far. I cannot make it out. I stay frozen. It moves again. Faster. Its small. I don’t move. I watch closely. Its like its playing hide and seek. Behind the tall trees. A head leans to the side. Amelia? Amelia! I hastily dash forward. Wait? No ones there. They disappeared. I slow down. Then I see her again. I see her. I race towards her. 

“Amelia!” I cry. “Amelia its me!” 

She disappeared again. Why is she toying with me? No! I see her again! She’s venturing into the woodlands. I must follow her. I run off the footpath. I venture further into the forest. I see her disappearing between the trees. 

I keep on breathlessly following her. Feeling as if I've gone farther away from her then closer. She's not slowing down. She's going too fast. I slump on a tree next to me, trying to suck in some air. No. Its not her. It can’t be. I took a step back. Amelia can’t run that fast. Nobody can. What was that? Did I imagine her? What? Why am I so wet? Why is it so dark? It’s nighttime already? I can barely see anymore. Is it raining? Yes, its raining. My trousers are coated in wet mud. My shoes are waterlogged. I don’t know where I am…


End file.
